


Linked

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A link has been formed. No one shall ever break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

 

Art by Elfqueen55

We have been friends, and now so much more.

Our minds have blended into one another forming this sturdy chain.

There is nothing, nor anyone can do, to break these ties that bind us.

For we are forever linked, in love.


End file.
